


Secret Siblings( A Zombies 2 Story)

by SeleneLykensen13



Category: American Housewife (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneLykensen13/pseuds/SeleneLykensen13
Summary: It's All Hope And Fairness In Seabrook, So We Thought. When Addison's Younger Sister Taylor Crashes Their Parents Car And Blames Her, Taylor's Guilt Makes Everything Go Downhill. Will She Admit The Truth, Or Will Her Friends Have To Help Her Do It?
Kudos: 1





	Secret Siblings( A Zombies 2 Story)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Werewolflover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolflover/gifts).



Meg Donnelly As Taylor Gracie Wells: Age 15. Description: Taylor Is A Very Active Girl, Who Disobeys Her Parents Every Rule And Loves To Play Football Her Mother's Better Judgement. Taylor Isn't Very Good In Her Classes, Mainly Math And ELA. But She Makes Up For It By Being A Great Football Player. She Ends Up Crashing Her Parents Car And Ends Up Lying About It And Said That Addison Did It. Does She Admit She Did It? Or Not?

Julia Butters As Anna-Kat Zambi: Age 10. Description: Anna-Kat Is A Very Smart Girl Who Made Her Way Into Seabrook High By Her Smarts. She Loves Following Rules And Doing Cheer. She's Very Good In Her Classes, And Is Always Getting Straight A's. She Helps Taylor By Trying To Get Her To Tell Her Parents The Truth, Once She Hears Of Addison's Punishment While Taylor's At Football Practice. Did She Get Taylor To Tell The Truth, Or Not?

Dove Cameron As Mal Lykensen: Age 1. Description: Mal Is A Very Overprotective Girl And Wants The Best For Taylor. She Tries To Tell Willa And Wyatt, But Taylor Tells Her Not To. She Then Tries To Tell Addison, But That Doesn't Go As Planned. Can She Find A Way To Get Taylor Over Her Fear And Just Admit?

China Ann McClain As Uma Barkowitz: Age 13. Description: Uma Accidentally Tells Wynter, Willa, And Wyatt But Tells Them Not To Tell Addison. Uma Then Tells Taylor What She Did, And Tells Her She'll Have To Explain It All To Them On Her Own, And She Can't Help Her. Of Course, Taylor Gets Mad, But Mal And Anna-Kat Agree With Her. Can She Get Taylor To Explain To Them?

**Author's Note:**

> So This Was Something I Had In Mind That I Was Never Going To Finish But Now I Guess I Will.


End file.
